


It’s going to be okay, baby

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Hustlers (2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sapphic September 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice





	It’s going to be okay, baby

“When did you first meet Ramona?” Elizabeth asks. 

Maybe she thinks it’s an easy question to start with. But she doesn’t know what it is to be in Ramona’s orbit.

The first time I laid eyes on her, the smoothness of her skin was mesmerizing. The way lean muscle stretched out over her hip bones, she made kneecaps sexy—it took me to another plane of existence; one where physics and razor burn didn’t seem to exist. 

When, between puffs on her cigarette, Ramona said, “Climb inside my fur, baby.” and she wrapped me up, I’d never felt more wanted.


End file.
